Since the In Cell technique (a technique that integrates a touch element to internal of a display panel) can enable a display panel to be integrated with a touch function, and make a module be thinner and have a higher transmittance, at present, more and more products begin to adopt an In Cell screen. Now, most of the manufacturers use the Hybrid In Cell technique (a hybrid touch technique), wherein in the Hybrid In Cell technique, an RX (a touch receiving electrode) layer is at an outer side of a color film substrate, a TX (a touch emitting electrode) layer is shared with a common electrode layer of a display panel.
The In Cell technique also has its own shortcomings, as to the IC (integrated circuit) alone, a touch driving circuit of the touch emitting electrode (TX) needs to be integrated into a driving IC, that is, it needs to fabricate an independent customized touch driving circuit of the TX on the driving IC. As a result, once an element in the touch driving circuit has a problem, the entire driving IC needs to be re-fabricated, which is not beneficial to cost control and hinders border slimming of the display panel.